1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a socket for electronic components, and specifically relates to a socket for electronic components which handles high frequency and enables reduction in size.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, electronic devices which handle high frequency have increased, and there is demand for sockets for electronic components for high-frequency correspondence. In particular, demand for high-frequency correspondence has been strong for sockets to be used for MPU (Micro Processing Unit). An existing socket for electronic components is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,223.
Hereinafter, a socket for electronic components, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,223, will be described with reference to FIG. 13. FIG. 13 is a diagram illustrating the socket for components SO according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,223.
The socket for electronic components SO disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,223 has, as illustrated in FIG. 13, a configuration wherein shield plates SB, which are metal plates, are assembled in a lattice shape, and a connection terminal TR, which can electrically conduct with an electrode of an electronic component, is provided within the lattice formed of the shield plates SB.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,223 is an example of the related art. The socket for electronic components disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,223 includes the shield plates SB to deal with external noise, and has sufficient noise-proof nature for existing applications, but there is concern that sufficient noise-proof nature will not be obtained at the time of handling high frequency.